


La Ironia de la Vida Odio ser Hokage

by MoonNaruSasu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Haruno Sakura Bashing, Karin Proctetora, M/M, Naruto odioso, Sasuke bueno, Sasuke mpreg, Sasuke redimido, Suigetsu protector, Tsunade Bashing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonNaruSasu/pseuds/MoonNaruSasu
Summary: despues de la cuarta guerra Ninja todo pareciera felicidad para Naruto y Sasuke,. finalmente el Uchiha fue liberado y el como Naruto se confesaron, pero cuando una propuesta cambia la vida de una persona todo se viene a bajo, que pasa cuando Naruto finalmente deja mostrarse como todo los demas quieren que sea, que hara Sasuke cuando su vida con el rubio al final fue todo una mentira
Relationships: Naruto/Sasuke Naruto/Sakura Shikamaru/Temari Shikamaru/ino Suigetsu/Sasuke Kakashi/iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Entre la Espada y la Pared

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen exclusivamente a su autor Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo poseo la historia**

Habían pasado más de tres años de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, cientos de ninjas y de personas comunes fallecieron en lo que se podría calificar como uno de los peores desastres para el resto de las naciones, en especial Konoha y Suna sufrieron grandes pérdidas, pero al final gracias a la valentía, honor y confianza de un ninja determinado, de Naruto Uzumaki, finalmente saldrá adelante derrotando por fin al enemigo más fuerte y conocido en todas las naciones Madara Uchiha.

La pérdida de Neji Hyuga, fue devastadora para el clan Hyuga, en especial para la heredera del clan Hinata Hyuga, pero la noticia más importante era la captura del ninja renegado Sasuke Uchiha, y no fuera de ellos lo capturan realmente, lo que paso es que el Uchiha ayudo en la batalla final contra Madara, uniéndose a Naruto ya los Hokages resucitados por el Edo Tesai de su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha, después de eso Sasuke finalmente se rindió ante los deseos, ruegos e insultos de su amigo rubio y se entregó a los ambus para ingresar inmediatamente a la cárcel de Konoha.

Después de eso en una de las tantas reuniones de los Kages, a muy pesar del Raikage se perdió el salvoconducto para el Uchiha, determinando la prohibición de salir de la aldea por los próximos cinco años, así como el control de su Sharigan, aunque lo último gracias a la persistencia de Naruto, no se realizó. Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha son parejas, una de las noches de pesadillas del Uchiha por haber asesinado a su hermano, Naruto no aguanto más y le confeso sus sentimientos, le dijo que a pesar de que en un principio le prometió a Sakura traerlo de vuelta para ella, se dio cuenta durante el entrenamiento que tuvo con su maestro Jiraya, que no fue por ella si no por el mismo que lucho hasta el final ,

Ambos estaban viviendo como pareja en la Mansión Uchiha, Sasuke fue el primero en despertar, la mejilla de su novio y se fue a preparar el desayuno para los dos. El joven ha cambiado en cuanto a su personalidad, aún sigue con su orgullo pero al menos además de Naruto, se lleva bien con sus compañeros de equipo Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo, digamos que trata mejor que antes, además es buen amigo de Ino , Tenten y Shino, en cuanto los otros miembros de los 9 novatos todos ellos lo odian y le hacen la vida imposible sin Naruto se dé cuenta, no es que le diga a su novio la clase de amigos que tiene, él sabe que se merece su desprecio por todo lo que hizo en su pasado, pero ya han pasado tres años de estos.

-Buenos días mi amor-dice Naruto abrazando a Sasuke por detrás

-Buenos días Dobe-sonríe Sasuke-siéntate que ya te tengo el desayuno preparado

-¡Ahhh me preparaste ramen Teme! -Exclama alegremente Naruto-que buena esposa eres mi amor

Sasuke lo miro fríamente tenía una ganas de lanzarle a Naruto un chidori por donde más le duela, pero se contuvo, su rubio tiene una reunión de urgencia con la Hokage

-Es mejor que te vayas Naruto-dice seriamente Sasuke-Tsunade te espera, y no quiero darle más razones de la que tiene para odiarme

Naruto frunció el ceño, solo Kakashi, Iruka y Tsunade sabían de su relación con Sasuke y ninguno de los tres está de acuerdo con ella, pesan en estos tres años Sasuke no ha hecho nada contra ellos, contra la aldea, y sobre todo contra él, aun así las personas más queridas para él. Sin embargo sacudió la cabeza, comió rápidamente y se preparó para ir a la Oficina de la Hokage

-Sasuke pase lo que pase yo te amo teme-dice de repent Naruto-y aunque Obaa chan y los demás no te acepten yo soy feliz contigo

-Yo también te amo Naruto-dice algo sonrojado Sasuke-Dobe tú y tus cursilerías pero aun así así te quiero vete ya o la vieja vendrá para matarte

El rubio besó suavemente los labios de su moreno y se fue rápidamente hacia la Oficina de la Hokage. Entre tanto, en la oficina de la Hokage, Lady Tsunade en conjunto con su asistente Shizune, estaban esperando pacientemente a Naruto, el rubio hiperactivo era el protegido de la rubia Hokage, sin su preservación, tal vez haya tenido el puesto de Hokage. Hace una semana atrás con el nuevo concilio se había decidido quién debería ser el nuevo Hokage, aunque para la persona que obtuvo ese cargo debe hacer un sacrificio por ello.

\- "Por supuesto que aceptara-eran los pensamientos de Tsunade-Naruto ha pasado por muchas cosas en su vida, por fin su sueño se hará realidad y un maldito estorbo como el Uchiha no será impedimento alguno para que mi mocoso se convierta en Hokage, no mientras yo esté viva para detenerlo ”

-Hey Obaa chan aquí estoy-dice muy alegremente Naruto-es mejor que sea bueno lo que me quieras decir, porque sabes que no me gusta dejar solo por mucho tiempo a Sasuke

Saliendo de sus pensamientos y algo irritado por la mención del Uchiha, Tsunade miro fijamente a su protegido, a su nieto efectivamente, el momento más deseado para Naruto finalmente llego.

-Naruto sabes que aun Konoha, Suna y otras naciones están aún en reconstrucción-dados seriamente Tsunade-sin embargo, aun a pesar de esto tomamos la decisión acerca del nuevo Hokage de Konoha

Naruto abrió sus ojos en estado de shock, sin embargo Tsunade le dio una mirada que le indicaba que debía mantenerse en silencio.

-No mires extrañamente Naruto, tu sabias que después de la guerra yo me iba a retirar-prosigue la rubia Hokage-así que todos los nuevos ancianos y los cinco Kages de las cinco Naciones, decidimos que tú seas mi sucesor, sim embargo hay una condición para esto

-¿Una condición Obaa chan? -Pregunta confundido el rubio- si vas a pedirme algo pídeme lo que sea, por mi sueño de ser Hokage soy capaz de hacer lo que sea Obaa chan

-Incluso dejar a Sasuke Uchiha Naruto-dados firmemente Tsunade-el concilio sabe de tu relación con él, y jamás tendrá que Hokage se relacione con un traidor

-¡Pero Sasuke cambio Obaa chan, el ya no es el mismo de antes! -Exclama un molesto Naruto

-Pero solamente para ti mocoso-dice duramente Tsunade-nadie pero nadie en esta aldea cree en el arrepentimiento del Uchiha, nadie se siente seguro con la presencia de aquí, así que respireme Naruto, acepte ser Hokage en cambio de romper cualquier tipo de relación con Sasuke Uchiha sí o no ...

Continuara ...


	2. Confesiones, Mentiras y Tristezas

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

Naruto no podía creer lo que está sucediendo en la oficina de la quinta Hokage Lady Tsunade, frente a el precisamente su Hokage, la persona que él considera como una abuela , le acaba de decir de que su máximo sueño de ser Hokage está a punto de hacerse realidad, pero a qué precio, al de perder a la persona que para bien o para mal lo hizo convertirse en la persona que es actualmente, sabía que amaba a Sasuke a pesar de sus errores, o al menos eso quería creer. Tsunade sonrió internamente sabía que su casi nieto tenía dudas acerca de la fidelidad y cambio de Sasuke Uchiha, era demasiado perfecto para todo el mundo creer que Naruto perdono del todo al Uchiha, sabiendo que Sasuke lo único que ha hecho con el rubio es dañarlo y hacerle su vida miserable.

-Escúchame mocoso-dice en voz baja Tsunade-tal vez piensa que somos egoísta al pedirte eso, pero de verdad puedes culparnos por estar a la defensiva con el Uchiha

-Pero..Obaa chan..yo-dice tartamudeando Naruto

-Estas Tarmudeando Naruto-dice seriamente la rubia Hokage-ni siquiera tu confías de verdad en el mocoso, cariño que pasa si lo dejas, se va acabar el mundo, vas a morir sin él , dime Naruto

-Yo lo amo Obaa chan-dice seriamente Naruto

-Cuando amas a alguien no hay dudas de por medio mi niño-dice dulcemente Tsunade-tampoco hay abandono, no hay miedo, no hay traición y te guste o no Naruto Sasuke hizo eso te abandono y te traiciono, y no solamente eso te produjo miedo Naruto tu no estas con él por amor, tu estas con él por miedo, por simplemente miedo a lastimarnos o miedo a abandonarte, dime estoy equivocada mocoso

Y Naruto se encontró que para bien o para mal, él no podía responder a eso, quizás de verdad todo ha sido una mentira con Sasuke, y no le sorprendería mucho saber que nuevamente el Uchiha esté jugando con él. Tsunade odiaba lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que manipular a Naruto era lo último que quería hacer precisamente lo hace por su bien , para que finalmente pueda ver a su mocoso convertido en todo un Hokage y como eso iba a suceder si él estaba con Sasuke.

Uchiha como odia ese mocoso traidor, arrogante, que después de hacer sufrir a Naruto se cree con el derecho de adueñarse de él, de ser su pareja como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos, porque ese chico no pudo o no quiere entender que después de su traición a la aldea, después de los innumerables intentos de asesinato no solo contra Naruto sino contra sus otros compañeros en especial contra Sakura y Kakashi, piensa que venir aquí y pedir perdón borra todo el daño que hizo, ese chico realmente vive en otro mundo, lo que ella espera una oportunidad para hablar con él y ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa, pero algo ha logrado, la semilla de la duda está en la mente de Naruto y sabe que en cualquier momento el rubio le echara en cara al Uchiha todo lo que lleva por dentro, solo queda esperar a que sea el propio Naruto que le ponga punto final a su relación con Sasuke Uchiha.

En otro lado de la aldea en la casa de la familia Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka, la Kunoichi del equipo de Asuma, estaba alistándose para salir a visitar a Sasuke, desde que el Uchiha regreso a la aldea , después de pedir perdón públicamente y todo, ella y Sasuke se volvieron muy buenos amigos prácticamente como hermanos, es tal su relación que ella entiende a la perfección que su amor de infancia por Sasuke era solo una ilusión , una fantasía que cualquier niña puede tener. Ahora siendo ya prácticamente una mujer adulta su corazón nuevamente está roto y Sasuke no tenía nada que ver con eso.

_**Flashback:** _

" _Finalmente la cuarta guerra ninja se desato, las cinco naciones se unieron para enfrentar al más poderoso de todos sus enemigos, Madara Uchiha, era una batalla de vida a muerte, en el cual seguramente ninguno de los bandos saldrían ganador, hubo pérdidas sobre todo en los grupos de las cinco naciones, en la deteriorada Konoha, la aldea era un verdadero desastre incluso estaba peor de lo que le ocurrió con la invasión de Pain uno de los miembros de los Akatsuki._

_En medio de la destrucción y de la nada, una joven rubia Kunoichi caminaba por los caminos desiertos de la aldea. No sabía a donde ir esta guerra ha consumido toda su energía física y mental, cuando pequeña se decidió ser una Kunoichi jamás se imaginó tener que vivir los horrores de la guerra, ahora no sabe que si fue la decisión correcta, mientras caminaba distraída miro al frente de ella una escena que jamás en su vida hubiese deseado ver, su compañero de equipo Shikamaru Nara estaba muy bien acompañado de la hermana del Kage de Suna, Temari, ambos estaban besándose, lo cual termino de romperle el corazón a Ino Yamanaka._

_-Supongo que también llegue tarde para ti Shika-decia Ino para sí misma_

_La rubia se volteo y se regresó por donde vino, no había caso llorar por el árbol caído, sabía que era perfectamente su culpa, Chouji varias veces le dijo que Shikamaru estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella por su obsesión por Sasuke lo hizo a un lado, y ahora está pagando las consecuencias de sus acciones_

_**Fin del flashback:** _

Suspiro profundamente ante ese recuerdo, las cosas en su equipo no marchaba bien desde la muerte de su sensei Asuma, además de que tanto Chouji como el propio Shikamaru le reclaman cada vez que pueden su amistad con Sasuke Uchiha, una parte de ella los entiende perfectamente, ella al principio creyó que el Uchiha era un caso perdido, pero al ver la persistencia de Naruto por Sasuke pensó que algo bueno debe tener el ex vengador, y afortunadamente es así, por lo menos con ella, Shino y Tenten el cambio por completo. Quizás no es que haya cambiado, tal vez este sería el verdadero Sasuke sino fuera por la masacre de su familia y la muerte de hermano, lo último Ino estaba segura que Sasuke jamás pero jamás olvidaría el hecho de saber que mato a su hermano por nada.

-Bueno familia me voy-dice fuertemente Ino-voy a la casa de Sasuke Kun y de ahí a la floristería, nos vemos

No dijo más y salió de su casa, por suerte su familia aceptaron a Sasuke , aunque al principio estaban muy renuentes con el azabache al final decidieron darle una oportunidad y hasta ahora todo va a viento a favor. Mientra camina hacia el barrio Uchiha sintió una especie de dejavu , nuevamente la escena de ver a Shikamaru con Temari se repite pero esta vez, por orgullo, dignidad de Kunoichi no le daría el gusto de verse afectada a esos dos, el Nara finalmente se comprometió con la hermana de Gaara finalizando la cuarta guerra, así que nuevamente ella sabe que no tiene nada que hacer con su compañero.

Mientras tanto en unos de los apartamentos de Konoha se encontraba dos antiguos sensei de la Academia, Kakashi y Gai, el ultimo ha cambiado radicalmente desde la muerte de uno de sus estudiantes Neji Hyuga, ya no era el sensei motivador que le sacaba la gota gorda a todos los demás ninjas, por eso Kakashi decidió hacerle una importante visita.

-Sabes algo Gai-dice seriamente Kakashi-desde que te conozco dormir hasta tarde no es lo tuyo, generalmente te despiertas mucho antes del amanecer

-Déjame en paz Kakashi-se queja el sensei cejotas-tú no tienes idea de lo que estoy pasando por estos momentos

-Bueno Gai si lo dices por Neji-dice fríamente Kakashi-te recuerdo que yo perdí a Óbito Uchiha, y sabes algo Gai lo perdí dos veces, por lo cual si me puedo dar una idea de lo que tienes

Gai se lamentó por actuar groseramente con Kakashi, el peli plateado era la persona más idónea en entender su situación, más cuando tuvo que enfrentarse nuevamente a su amigo del alma Óbito Uchiha, debió ser muy difícil para ver como su mejor amigo siempre fue un traidor en Konoha

-Lo siento mucho Kakashi-dice seriamente Gai-tienes razón tu más que nadie entiende mi dolor, pero aun así no es sencillo yo llegue a querer a Neji como un hijo, al principio era una persona cerrada por la presión de pertenecer al clan Hyuga, luego gracias a su batalla con Naruto poco a poco se fue abriendo a los demás, es tan injusto Kakashi sé que la muerte es lo seguro para un ninja pero eso no deja de ser injusto

Kakashi solo asintió , de cierta manera el siente lo mismo que Gai

-Además Kakashi-suspira profundamente Gai-también me siento contra la pared con respecto a Lee, voy a confesarte algo Kakashi , quizás tú lo intuía pero por favor que esto no salga de aquí

-Dime lo que quieras Gai-dice seriamente Kakashi-entre los ninjas siempre hay un código de confidelidad

-Soy gay Kakashi-dice seriamente Gai-y eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que estoy enamorado de mi estudiante Kakashi, estoy enamorado de Lee

Y el peli plateado por primera vez en su vida no tiene nada que decir

En los campos de entrenamiento, Shino del equipo de Kurenai se encontraba entrenado solo, la razón, sus compañeros Kiba y Hinata no le dirigían la palabra por su extraña relación con Sasuke, pero en vez de molestarlo , más bien lo ayuda mucho esta separación en comprender sus sentimientos hacia cierto chico perro, es gay hace tiempo lo sabe y lo asumió, pero por proteger el nombre de la familia Abúrame y el hecho de saber que Kiba odia los homosexuales no ayuda mucho en salir del closet abiertamente

_**Flashback:** _

_En unos de los días de calor en Konoha, en el campo de entrenamiento, casi todos los nueve novatos estaban reunidos para entrenar y conversar entre ellos, con la excepción de Naruto, ya que este se encontraba en el hospital pendiente de la salud de Sasuke Uchiha_

_-No puedo creer que Naruto sea tan imbécil para estar pendiente de ese traidor-dice furiosamente Kiba_

_-Pero según Naruto Kun ese traidor es su mejor amigo-dice Sai_

_-Ahhhh por favor que amigo ni que nada Sai-dice el chico perro-como puede ser amigo un hijo de puta como ese, es más ese sabrá dios cuantas veces se revolcaría con su adorado maestro Orochimaru_

_-¿Estas insinuando que él es gay Kiba?-pregunta Shikamaru_

_-Afirmarlo como tal no puedo Shika-dice Kiba encogiéndose de hombros-pero sabemos todos aquí con la excepción de Sai, que Sasuke jamás pero jamás le hizo caso a toda su fan girls incluyendo a Ino y Sakura, y entre nosotros si él es gay eso sí sería la última gota que derramo el vaso_

_-¿Y eso porque Kiba?-pregunta Chouji_

_-Porque viejo yo odio a los homosexuales-dice contundentemente Kiba-esas personas son una abominación, no debieron nacer, la ley natural es hombre con mujer nada más y si ese bastardo es gay entonces le hare la vida un infierno porque no dejare que enferme a mi mejor amigo, porque ser homosexual es una enfermedad, una maldita enfermedad_

_Ninguno de ellos se dieron cuenta de la tristeza de cierto chico de lentes oscuros_

_**Fin del flashback:** _

Shino sacudió la cabeza en recordar ese mal momento, decidió dejar todo atrás , tal vez es mejor olvidarse de la loca idea de confesarle sus sentimientos a su amigo, después de todo incluso si Kiba aceptara que él es homosexual, él tiene sentimientos por Hinata, y contra su amiga oji perla el no tenía nada con que ganar

-Es mejor así-murmura tristemente Shino-es mejor que él y los demás sepan de mi condición sexual, después de todo lo más probable que no solo Kiba sino todos los nueve novatos me odien por ser homosexual.

De regreso en el barrio Uchiha, Sasuke había limpiado toda la casa esperando no solo a su novio , sino también a su mejor amiga Ino, ellos siempre desayunan juntos. En ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió y su novio entro al parecer la reunión con la Hokage fue más corta de lo que él pensó. Se acercó para abrazar a su rubio, pero este lo rechazo de forma cortante

-Estoy cansado Sasuke, me voy a dormir-dice seca y fríamente Naruto

El moreno se sorprendió y le dolió la actitud de su novio, supone que la reunión con la Hokage, no fue nada buena para él.

-¿Estas bien Dobe?-pregunta con preocupación Sasuke-si quieres te hago un té de hierbas, al parecer no te fue bien con Tsunade

-¡Te pareces Uchiha!-exclama sarcásticamente Naruto-porque no nos dejamos de juegos y me dices la verdad Sasuke

El Uchiha abrió los ojos en total confusión la verdad no tenía ni idea de la rabieta del rubio contra el

-Dime algo Sasuke-dice más fríamente el rubio-porque estamos juntos, porque estás aquí conmigo, dime la verdad

Nuevamente el moreno no entendía nada y seguía sin entender la mirada gélida de su novio hacia él, es como si en tan solo horas Naruto lo odiara por completo no podría ser o si

-Porque te amo Naruto-dice honestamente Sasuke-porque eres mi luz, mi todo, porque a veces mientras duermes me pregunto que hice para merecerte, después de todo soy un traidor, un asesino, un bastardo, pero quiero creer que contigo tengo la oportunidad de redimirme de ser feliz, porque eres amable, cariñoso un total Dobe ,pero por eso así te amo y no cambiaría nada por ti

Todo lo que dijo lo dijo de corazón, en ese instante Naruto se lanzó a sus brazos confundiendo más al Uchiha

-Lo siento Sasuke-dice en voz baja Naruto-la verdad no me fue bien en la reunión con Oba chan, quizás ese te me valdría bien , me voy a descansar

Dicho esto se fue dejando dolido y confundido a un Sasuke Uchiha que no tiene idea que nuevamente su mundo perfecto se resquebrajara por completo..

Entrando en su habitación, el rubio suspiro profundamente

-Lo siento Sasuke-dice en voz baja Naruto-pero me doy cuenta que no confió en ti, hay mucho dolor y traición de por medio y lo más doloroso es que sea lo que sea que siento por ti nunca fue amor, nunca te amé Sasuke y es hora de que tu sepas mi verdad

Continuara….


	3. El Final de una Historia de Mentira

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de Naruto, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

Semanas, meses años, parecía que Sasuke Uchiha estaba exagerando al sentir la frialdad de su pareja Naruto Uzumaki, como de repente su sol, su luz en su permanente oscuridad se apagó por completo, tanto que a veces el Uchiha siente que la actitud de su novio eclipsa totalmente su oscuridad que ha existido en su corazón desde la masacre de su clan a manos de su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha, han pasado casi dos semanas desde que Naruto tuvo una última conversación con la quinta Hokage Tsunade y desde ahí el azabache ha notado un cambio notable en su novio un cambio nada bien para él, lo trata con frialdad, lo mantiene encerrado en su propia casa diciéndole con total franqueza que no está listo para dar a conocer su relación y que a pesar de todo la gente aún lo odia por su traición y él no quiere seguir debatiéndose entre defenderlo o estar a favor de los aldeanos, eso hace que el corazón del azabache se rompa por completo.

Naruto acaba de salir dejándolo completamente solo, Karin Suigetsu y Juugo se fueron para una misión con el equipo de Gai lo cual es irónico que sus amigos no siendo de la Aldea de la hoja lo traten mejor que él, pero inmediatamente sacudió mentalmente su cabeza no era el momento de volver a ser el Uchiha frio y resentido con todo el mundo, además muy en el fondo se alegraba por sus amigos, los tres han crecido mucho como personas Juugo ya mantenía una personalidad más calmada, gracias también a Ino con sus técnicas su amigo ha salido adelante después de Kimimaru Karin ha sido una verdadera sorpresa para el Uchiha, la peli roja supero su amor platónico por él y han sabido ser buenos amigos tanto que el no duda en confesarse a ella como si fueran hermanos, en cuanto a Suigetsu él también ha madurado aunque a veces molesta con sus ocurrencias es más maduro y serio al punto que ya no se la pasa fastidiándole la vida a Karin lo cual incluso para Sasuke es un poco desconcertante

Volviendo con los recuerdos de Naruto, a ciencia cierta sabía que nada sería lo mismo después de su traición a Konoha, él sabía que no le iban a recibir con los brazos abiertos después de que intento varias veces matar a sus compañeros especialmente a su novio. También era consciente de todo el odio que recibiría y que aun ha recibido por parte de sus ex compañeros, la quinta Hokage sus ex senseis y especialmente de los aldeanos, el anterior Sasuke Uchiha hubiese mandado todo al demonio un encogimiento de hombros un simple hn y listo no le importara nada de lo que el mundo puede pensar, pero este Sasuke no, este Uchiha es humano, sabe cuándo se equivoca o no, no vive de su pasado aunque sabe que el pasado lo va arrastrar toda su vida pero ahora sin temor alguno. Si ha cambiado si es más abierto si realmente ha intentado de todo para que su aldea lo perdone por todos sus errores cometidos, entonces porque siente que todo esto ha sido en vano, que quizás jamás debió pisar nuevamente Konoha, porque Naruto aunque haya luchado por hacerlo regresar y se haya enfrentado a los Kages por salvar su vida, ahora siente que su rubio ha sido totalmente falso con él; porque con la frialdad de Naruto, su estoy cansado Sasuke, para después Sasuke, mañana hablamos Teme con todas esas excusas el Uchiha presiente que está perdiendo a Naruto.

-Quizás no puedo perder algo que nunca fue mío en primer lugar-murmura tristemente Sasuke para sí mismo.

Acostado derramando lágrimas en el sofá de la sala de estar de la Mansion Uchiha, sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta, así que más calmadamente abrió la puerta y suspiro de alivio al ver que eran sus amigos Ino y Shino. Para la sorpresa de toda la aldea ellos además de Tenten decidieron darle una oportunidad real de perdonarlo y empezar de nuevo la amistad que se requebrajo el día que el salió de la aldea, y gracias a Dios él no lo ha defraudado a ninguno de ellos , confiaban en los unos a los otros y Ino, Shino y Tenten así como Karin Suigetsu y Juugo eran los únicos en la aldea que sabían de su relación con Naruto, el rubio se molestó en saber que Sasuke había dicho su secreto y el azabache no entendía su reacción después de todo Naruto debería saber que ellos jamás lo traicionarían, además tampoco siente que es un error fatal que la aldea se entere de su relación , después de todo a simple vista Kakashi e Iruka son parejas y nadie dice nada pero luego nadie va a querer jamás al traidor de Konoha sobre todo unido sentimentalmente con su ídolo

-Ohayo Sasuke Kun-dice alegremente Ino-vine a ver como estabas, como vi a Naruto pensé que ustedes están peleados

-Es más que eso Ino-suspira tristemente Sasuke-no sé qué pasa con Naruto, a veces siento que de verdad no debí pisar nuevamente Konoha

Tanto Ino como Shino se miraron de reojo al parecer por la mirada fría que ellos vieron en el rubio y la tristeza que emana su amigo había mucho más detrás de la aparente felicidad de la relación Naruto-Sasuke

-Chicos siéntense-dice en voz baja el Uchiha-les preparare un té y les contare lo que me pasa porque al final de todo, ustedes son las únicas personas con quien me puedo desahogar

Entre tanto con Naruto desde hace una semana su mente está totalmente confundida, mientras espera su desayuno en el restaurante Ichikaru, solamente puede pensar que finalmente su sueño de convertirse en Hokage está a la vuelta de la esquina, nuevamente tanto Tsunade como Shizune y sus senseis Kakashi y sobre todo Iruka le habían insistido que lo mejor para él era dejar definitivamente a Sasuke Uchiha y meterse de lleno en ser un buen Hokage para Konoha, ya él tenía el respeto de los aldeanos, más bien hasta lo idolatran lo aman y lo cuidan como si fuera un tesoro para ellos, lo cual eso lo hacía muy feliz, finalmente su corazón estaba curado por el dolor de sentirse que no pertenecía a su aldea por ser contendor de Kyubi. Su relación precisamente con el zorro demonio también la podría calificar como perfecta en toda la cuarta guerra ninja, ambos se mantuvieron trabajando en equipo a pesar de llevarse el susto de sus vidas con Madara y que este había logrado extraer a Kyubi , gracias al edo tensei que permitió la resurrección de los cuatro Hokages de Konoha entre ellos el cuarto Minato Namikaze el padre Naruto finalmente las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, o al menos es lo que el rubio creía pensar, no sabía porque pero la decisión de renunciar a Sasuke por ser Hokage ya no le resulta tan descabellada quizás es mejor para él , incluso para el mismo Uchiha. Estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que sintió la llegada de Kiba y el resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Hey viejo como estas?-pregunta de repente Kiba-dios no te he visto he mucho tiempo

-Estas exagerando Kiba-suspira profundamente Naruto-he tenido misiones de aquí acá, además de reuniones con obaa chan, y he estado con una persona que ustedes ya saben quien

-Con el Uchiha Naruto-suspira Shikamaru-la verdad es que no entendemos la amistad esa que tiene con ese traidor, todo tu sufrimiento, todo tu dolor, el de Kakashi y el de Sakura no cuenta para nada, crees que el hecho de que el este aquí., que ya pasado la cuarta guerra ninja hace que olvidemos todo lo que nos hizo

-Shikamaru tiene razón Naruto-dice en voz baja Sakura-yo ame desde niña a Sasuke solo dios sabe todo lo que sufrí, lo que llore por él, sabes Naruto tu más que nadie debes saber cómo me sentir al ver como mi supuesto amor de mi vida intento asesinarme sin ningún remordimiento

Naruto se estremeció por completo claro que sabía cómo se sentía Sakura, después de todo él ya amaba a Sasuke cuando este lo intento matarlo varias veces.

-Sin embargo-continua en voz baja la peli rosa-yo al igual que tu mantenía mi fe en el pero después de lo de Danzo, el hecho de venderse a Madara solo para acabar con nuestra aldea es más que suficiente para mí, la verdad Naruto con todo mi corazón aun pasen los años jamás pero jamás volveré a confiar en Sasuke Uchiha

-Dígame entonces-dice Naruto-todos ustedes que sienten por Sasuke, ustedes lo odian y quiero que sean totalmente sinceros conmigo porque de verdad necesito saber que hacer ahora en adelante

-Lamentablemente lo odiamos Naruto-dice Lee-la verdad la única razón por la que luchamos por traerlo de vuelta, por la que casi no matamos en el proceso, es por ti Naruto, eres nuestro amigo, la persona más valiosa, sino fuera por ti nadie hubiese dado ni un céntimo por el Uchiha

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lee Naruto Kun-dice tristemente Hinata-yo ya perdí a mi primo Neji por ese maldito Madara aunque Sasuke lucho con nosotros no quita el hecho que él es igual de despreciable que su antecesor, por favor Naruto, por lo que más quieras deja tu relación con ese maldito traidor, el jamás ha querido a nadie solo a si mismo

-En verdad amigo-suspira con fastidio Kiba-cualquiera diría que tú y ese bastardo tienen una relación amorosa, aunque eso es imposible tu eres un hombre de verdad no como esos miserables enfermos de la mente

Otra cosa que estaba en contra de su relación de con Sasuke era que Kiba se declaró abiertamente homofóbico , en una misión a la aldea de la neblina ataco a un ninja que dijo que estaba enamorado de un hombre, el pobre hombre casi no fue enterrado vivo, afortunadamente el incidente no paso a mayores, ni la aldea de la neblina reclamo por lo sucedió ni Tsunade castigo a Kiba al parecer la aldea en general piensa exactamente como Kiba, por eso el rubio más tranquilamente sabía lo que tenía que hacer, Tsunade no solamente lo puso entre la espada y la pared, ahora no solamente su sueño de ser Hokage depende de un hilo, sino que también la amistad con sus amigos , sobre todo con Sakura, ahora se da cuenta que la verdad ha sido bastante egoísta con ellos, ellos han estado con él en las buenas y en las malas en cambio Sasuke solo le ha dado sufrimiento y dolor en todos estos años, aunque muy dentro de sí mismo reconoce que el Uchiha ha hecho un enorme esfuerzo por su perdón y para hacerlo feliz pero ya era demasiado tarde, sintió a su demonio interior reírse y decirle que llego el momento de que Sasuke Uchiha sepa la verdad acerca de cuál real es su relación.

-Saben algo chicos-sonríe sinceramente Naruto-tiene razón, todo este tiempo pase con Sasuke para ver si valía la pena recuperar nuestra amistad perdida, si podría volver a confiar en él, pero por mucho que lo intente de verdad yo ya no confió ni confiare jamás en Sasuke Uchiha.

-Por finnnn-dicen todos a la vez

-¿Entonces qué vas hacer Naruto?-pregunta Sakura

-Terminar con esto-dice contundentemente el rubio-dar por terminado algo que nunca debió ser que es mi amistad con Sasuke, es hora de liberarme de estas cadenas que me oprimían durante años y ser libre para siempre, nos vemos chicos

Salió del Ichikaru no sin antes sonreírle sinceramente a la peli rosa

-Sakura chan después vendré para hablar contigo-sonríe el rubio guiñándole un ojo a Sakura

Mientras los demás gritaron emocionados por creer que el rubio volvería a insistir con la peli rosa, esta se sonrojo levemente, la verdad se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por Naruto eran totalmente sinceros, sobre todo sintió la angustia al ver que el rubio podría haber muerto después de que le extrajeron a Kyubi en la cuarta guerra ninja, sonrió interiormente si el rubio se le volvería a declarar esta vez ella no dudaría en decirle que sí.

Entre tanto Sasuke después de conversar con Ino y Shino decidió arreglar su casa para poder matar su tiempo ya no haya la hora de que por fin pudiera restituirse como ninja, dos años más y podría ir nuevamente a las misiones, esperaba con ansias volver hacer equipo con su novio, la verdad reconoce que él y el rubio hacen un buen equipo. Se puso a pensar lo que sus amigos les aconsejaron según Ino y Shino lo más probable es que Naruto este estresado por la quinta Hokage y el resto de los 8 novatos , ellos no lo quieren ni en pintura, él podría entender eso, pero porque presionar a Naruto porque no esperar que el haga feliz al rubio, él sabe que no es ningún santo, pero por el amor a dios es mucho esperar que le den una sola oportunidad, un estruendo de su puerta hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, al voltearse se dio cuenta que Naruto había llegado, pero no era el mismo rubio que salió esta mañana , pero luego no es el mismo rubio del que se ha enamorado y ha pasado los mejores tres años de su vida, si el azabache supiera que su dicha esta punto de romperse por completo.

Por su parte el rubio mirando fríamente a Sasuke ya no contuvo más lo que quería decir hace tiempo atrás

-Sasuke tenemos que hablar-dice fríamente Naruto

Al azabache se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sentía su cuerpo estremecerse, por la frialdad de las palabras de su novio tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-Me canse de esto Sasuke-continua fríamente el rubio-me canse de las mentiras, de fingir que no pasó nada entre nosotros y sobre todo me canse de fingir que te perdone cuando es todo lo contrario Uchiha, por eso he decidido terminar contigo, lo nuestro se acabó Sasuke Uchiha.

Continuara….


	4. Mi Peor Error

**Autora: Este capítulo especial está basado en la canción Mi Peor Error de Alejandra Guzmán**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje de Naruto , yo solo poseo la historia.**

**Aclaratoria:**

_Cursiva-recuerdos de Sasuke_

**Negrita-letra de la canción**

En la Mansión Uchiha, el silencio cubría la sala de estar en donde Sasuke Uchiha nuevamente ve por destrozada aquella felicidad que el creyó ser suya, aquella paz que sentía siempre cuando tenía a Naruto Uzumaki a su alrededor, sentía sus piernas flaquear pero debía ser fuerte, esto no podía pasar por enésima vez en su vida su alegría no puede ser arrebatada es que tanto daño causo que no merece siquiera tratar de enmendar sus errores , tratar de hacer una vida tranquila con la única persona que él ha amado de verdad. Y Naruto de verdad esa persona que tiene frente a él que lo mira con odio y desprecio contenido, en verdad es esa la persona por la que volvió por la que finalmente se rindió, la persona que por más de tres años ha compartido una vida, día y noche durmiendo juntos, despertando juntos, viviendo los momentos buenos y malos, sonriéndole siempre, acaso todo era falso, acaso era una vil mentira, un sueño que se convirtió en pesadilla, por primera vez en su vida Sasuke Uchiha no sabía que pensar, cuando era un vengador, su mente tenía una cosa fija y era matar a su hermano Itachi que fue algo del cual se arrepentía por el resto de su vida es cierto, pero en esos momentos estaba claro en todo, ahora, que la persona que juro protegerlo y amarlo para el resto de su vida simplemente lo abandone era lo más cruel y doloroso que el azabache estaba pasando.

**Fue como fue:**

**Me robaste el alma, me tuviste a tus pies;**

**Te amé.**

**Me equivoqué,**

**creía que era eterno despertarme en tu piel...**

En cuanto al propio Naruto este, este se cansó de vivir una mentira, de fingir que todo en su vida estaba bien, de tratar siempre de comprender las acciones de Sasuke, cuando es el primero en decir que jamás ha podido entender la mente del Uchiha, como Sasuke pudo traicionar a la aldea sencillamente por algo tan enfermizo como asesinar a su propio hermano. Independientemente de lo que hizo Itachi, el seguía siendo su hermano mayor , el único familiar que tenía, porque el azabache siempre fue egoísta pensando en su propio dolor y el que, el tubo que pasar toda su infancia siendo rechazado por algo que él nunca pidió ser el contenedor del Kyubi, desde niño fue abusado y maltratado por los aldeanos y aun así mantuvo la esperanza de que tal vez alguien hay entre todos ellos pudieran verlo como es el sin ningún temor , sin miedo alguno, sonrió sarcásticamente siempre se jacto en decir que Sasuke fue su primer amigo y la primera persona que lo reconoció como persona, ahora más maduro por las batallas por las misiones y sobre todo por las grandes pérdidas ocasionadas en la cuarta guerra ninja , acepta que ningún amigo te insulta, ningún amigo te menosprecia y sobre todo ningún amigo trata de matarte, no sabe si realmente perdono a Sasuke, si realmente dio todo por creer que el Uchiha lo amaba, ahora que lo tiene frente a frente, sin nadie que le diga nada puede ser que sienta algo por el Uchiha pero es más dolor, resentimiento y sobre todo miedo a volver a ser lastimado por él.

**No sé si fui ingenua al pensar**

**Que amarías igual,**

**Con la misma fuerza de un huracán.**

**Fue mi culpa al final el quererte de más**

**Y tan sólo recibir la mitad.**

Sasuke desde niño siempre creyó leer los pensamientos del rubio, siempre pensó que tan solo ver los hermosos ojos azules del rubio, podía saber lo que él pensaba, siempre supo que las mayorías de las sonrisas de Naruto eran falsas, que detrás de ese exceso de optimismo había alguien frágil de falta de amor, alguien que necesitaba un abrazo, un te quiero de las personas, ahora años después se maldice a sí mismo al pensar que esa persona pudo ser él, porque demonios dejo que la oscuridad lo cubriera , porque por un momento no dejo de pensar en su familia, en su hermano en todo, porque no se entregó a lo que aquel inocente Naruto le ofrecía, a pesar de los puños y los insultos pudo ver que Naruto estaba más solo que él, por lo menos tiene recuerdos de sus padres, momentos fugaces con sus tíos, primos e incluso pero sobretodo momentos mágicos con su hermano Itachi, pero Naruto que recuerdos puede tener el rubio , absolutamente nada, conoció a sus padres por extrañas circunstancias pero eso era precisamente por Kyubi, ahora honestamente al ver la mirada fría de su novio, claramente el ya no conoce a Naruto, o quizás nunca lo conoció en realidad.

-Esto se acabó Sasuke-repite fríamente Naruto-lo nuestro no da más, en realidad ni siquiera hubo un lo nuestro Sasuke

-¡Que quieres decir con eso Naruto!-exclama entre lágrimas Sasuke-que pasa porque de la noche a la mañana sales con esto, porque dices que no hubo un nosotros en realidad

-Porque es la verdad Sasuke-continua secamente el rubio-porque es una mentira esto, que vivamos juntos es una mentira, que durmamos juntos que digamos que nos amamos, es una mentira una vil mentira

**Bajé la guardia y me expuse al dolor,**

**Caricias falsas, frío en la habitación;**

**Bajé la guardia y aposté el corazón,**

**Tantas palabras y ninguna emoción**

**Yo te quise y no te bastó,**

**Y aún te amo**

**A pesar de que has sido mi peor error.**

-Me estás diciendo que todo fue una mentira Naruto Uzumaki-grita con dolor Sasuke-que lo que vivimos, que nuestros sueños, que todo aquellos que nos juramos realizar era una vil y miserable mentira

-No te hagas la victima que no te queda Uchiha-dice fríamente el Uzumaki- toda la vida has hecho de todo para romperme Sasuke, me insultaste, me humillaste, me pisoteaste y sobre todo me abandonaste cuando lo único que te pedí era que me dejara estar contigo, que Sakura, Kakashi y yo éramos tu familia y tú que Sasuke, tu nos dejaste felicidades Uchiha porque si me rompiste después de todo

En este punto de la discusión Sasuke no pudo más, era demasiado su mayor temor se hizo realidad, al final nunca podrá ser feliz con nadie, está destinado a estar solo para siempre, porque esta tan terco en negar eso, poco a poco las lágrimas caían abiertamente sin cesar cayendo de rodillas ya nada le importaba, solo no quería que Naruto lo dejara, si era posible le suplicaría, le pediría nuevamente y mil veces más perdón por todo el daño que le hizo pero las futuras palabras de Naruto lo dejaran totalmente sin aliento a nada.

-Fue una venganza Sasuke-sonríe cínicamente Naruto-de verdad no pensabas que yo era el mismo idiota de antes y que te perdonaría todo el daño que me hiciste no, quien diría que el Uchiha es tan o más ingenuo que yo

Mientras Sasuke abrió sus ojos en shock, el rubio no se inmuto iba a sacar todo lo que sentía o más, quizás destruiría por completo el lazo que alguna vez existió entre él y Sasuke pero precisamente para liberarse del yugo del Uchiha debía ser tan o más frio y cruel que el propio Sasuke.

-Si me acosté contigo fue por venganza Uchiha-prosigue el rubio-si te dije que te amaba era mentira, todo era una mentira, no soy gay Uchiha, no soy enfermo como los de tu clases, yo amo a Sakura chan, y después de salir de aquí le pediré que se case conmigo, y por lo que tú y yo sabemos estoy seguro que me aceptara

Sasuke sentía una opresión en el pecho, sentía que se iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento, esto era una pesadilla, era mil veces peor que haber sobrevivido a la masacre de su clan, a la convivencia con Orochimaru o al hecho de matar a Itachi por una mentira, si Kami o quien sea quería castigarlo por todo el daño que hizo, debe felicitarlo de antemano porque está definitivamente fue una venganza perfecta.

-Ahora me voy y no volveré más a este miserable lugar-dice oscuramente Naruto-quédate con mis cosas te la regalos, quizás eso es lo único que te quede de mí, con un recuerdo palpable de que nada de lo que vivimos fue de verdad.

Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida, y aunque por un segundo Naruto sintió sus fuerzas resquebrajarse, al final su orgullo su dignidad y el deseo de tener nuevamente una vida normal pudo más, se levantó y se acercó a la puerta no sin antes darle de cierta manera la estocada final a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Nunca te dije acerca de la conversación con Tsunade verdad Sasuke-dice en voz baja Naruto-me ofrecieron el puesto de Hokage que tal, no sin antes ponerme a elegir entre mi sueño y tú, adivina que elegí Sasuke.

Sin darle tiempo a responder se marchó sin mirar atrás dejando a Sasuke Uchiha totalmente desecho, quien diría que el adorable y tierno Naruto Uzumaki era un vengador después de todo.

**Es como es:**

**Aquí no queda nada, ni me toca perder,**

**Tal vez...**

**Sí fui ingenua al pensar**

**Que amarías igual,**

**Con la misma fuerza de un huracán.**

**Fue mi culpa al final el quererte de más**

**Y tan sólo recibir la mitad.**

En la sala de estar un confundido , adolorido y totalmente irreconocible Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba aun de rodilla , en shock sin importarle nada, jamás deseo tanto la muerte como ahora, este lugar no solo le traía recuerdo de sus padres, sino de estos malditos tres años de mentira y falsedad por parte de Naruto Uzumaki, quería odiarlo, realmente desearía odiarlo pero no puede sabiendo que lo ama a pesar de esto, a pesar de este dolor que le desgarra el alma y también porque no puede culpar a Naruto por todo esto, después de todo es gracias a el que está en esta situación, pero aun así grita de dolor, de llanto, de impotencia, de saberse nuevamente engañado y manipulado precisamente por la única persona que ha amado de verdad.

_Días después de haber regresado a la Aldea de la Hoja y ya finalizada la cuarta guerra ninja, el ninja renegado Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba prisionero en espera de su sentencia que para él era más que seguro era la muerte, él no era ningún tonto sabía de antemano que por mucho que haya ayudado a la Alianza Shinobi a luchar contra Madara Uchiha aun así su crímenes pesaban sobre ello, lo único que le aliviaba era saber que Naruto estaba vivo y que aun así él estaba feliz de que el regresara a la aldea._

_-Se te va a fundir el cerebro de tanto pensar Teme-dice el rubio entrando a la celda del Uchiha_

_Y hablando precisamente del rubio, Sasuke no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos, y abrazarlo fuertemente, Naruto al principio se sorprendió de la repentina muestra de cariño del Uchiha pero respondió inmediatamente el abrazo derramando las lágrimas que por mucho tiempo había contenido._

_-T e extrañe hijo de puta-dice Naruto llorando-no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe Sasuke_

_-Lo siento..lo siento ..lo siento-decía repetidamente Sasuke-lo siento perdóname por favor Naruto por favor perdóname_

_Sin embargo el rubio no le respondió, más bien alzo su rostro y beso suavemente sus labios, sus tercer beso entre los dos pero este era de verdad,_

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza en negación que estúpido era al creer que su vida cambiaria para mejor como no saber que ese día en la cárcel se entregó en bandeja de plata a Naruto Uzumaki que los siguiente tres años de una supuesta felicidad , era una venganza perfectamente calculada por parte del rubio, noches de hacer el amor , se levantó aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, recorría toda la sala , y se dio cuenta de que el color de la sala era naranja, cambio toda la mansión todo lo que había de sus padres, lo dejo solo por él , solo por esa persona que lo persiguió por tres años solamente para tres años más destruirlo por completo.

**Bajé la guardia y me expuse al dolor,**

**Caricias falsas, frío en la habitación;**

**Bajé la guardia y aposté el corazón,**

**Tantas palabras y ninguna emoción.**

**Yo te quise y no te bastó,**

**Y aún te amo**

**A pesar de que has sido mi peor error.**

_Sasuke se encontraba arreglando toda la Mansión Uchiha, desde que él y su Dobe novio Naruto eran parejas y vivían juntos el azabache no cabía en la felicidad , cada día se esforzaba más para hacer feliz a Naruto, sabía que tenía mucho que compensar por todo el sufrimiento del rubio pero eso le daba más fuerza para demostrarle que amaba a su Dobe con todo su corazón, si lo amaba como jamás amo a nadie ni a sus padres ni a Itachi y por primera vez en su vida no tenía miedo en demostrarlo. Así que con permiso espiritual de sus padres decidió darle toques de color, en especial naranja para que su amado se sienta más cómodo viviendo aquí._

_-¡Que significa esto Sasuke!-exclama totalmente sorprendido Naruto entrando a la sala de estar_

_Y de verdad que era una sorpresa, al ver toda la sala con colores claros y sobre todo predominaba el naranja.._

_-Bueno yo..digo yo-dice tartamudeando Sasuke-solo quería que vieras que deseo hacerte feliz, además tienes razón en verdad este lugar necesita color con urgencia_

_El rubio sonrió felizmente y lo beso apasionadamente sin duda alguna estas eran las pequeñas cosas que hacían que esta pareja fuera feliz_

Recordar eso solamente hizo que se le revolviera el estómago al Uchiha, las palabras venganza , mentira y todo lo que hace unos momentos le dijo el rubio solamente hacía que Sasuke se sintiera cada vez peor, lleno de rabia e ira contra sí mismo arranco los papeles tapiz naranja , araño como un gato salvaje los cojines de su sofá, solamente el sonido de vidrio rotos y su rabia se podía sentir en la Mansión, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que entro a su habitación , la habitación que él y el rubio compartieron por tres años, por tres malditos años , ahí vio la ropa tirada de Naruto y su memoria nuevamente le hizo una mala jugada al recordar la primera vez que se entregó a Naruto, la primera vez de el en realidad.

_Por primera vez en su vida Sasuke Uchiha no sabía qué hacer ante esta situación que era totalmente nueva, Naruto y el decidieron dar el paso final a su relación, ambos se encontraba desnudos en la cama del Uchiha, aunque Sasuke no quería preocupar a Naruto, pero estaba nervioso, según Karin eso dolía y mucho la primera vez, así que solamente se dejó llevar por el amor que siente por el rubio._

_-No tiene nada que temer Sasuke-dice Naruto besando el cuello de Sasuke-no te hare daño, te amo demasiado para lastimarte Teme , finalmente eres mío Teme entrégate a mi Sasuke_

_-Y lo hago Naruto-sonríe dulcemente Sasuke-yo también te amo Dobe, hazme tuyo Naruto, hazme la persona más feliz del mundo_

_Sin más que decir poco a poco Naruto entro en él, aunque sintió un gran dolor, pronto ese dolor se convirtió en gran placer cuando su rubio empezó a embestirlo, literalmente Sasuke sentía que podía tocar las estrellas. El sudor de ambos cuerpos las embestida de Naruto que lo hacía volar hasta el cielo, Sasuke sabia en ese preciso instante que jamás amaría a nadie más de lo que ama a Naruto Uzumaki_

Nuevamente su furia su impotencia su dolor se hizo presente , era como que miles de Kunais atravesaran su corazón y aun así no veía fin a su sufrimiento, porqué a pesar de todo esto, de esta traición de esta amarga realidad ya extrañaba a ese rubio, añoraba su aroma, su piel sus besos, sus caricias , no sabía si soportaría esto saber que todo fue un maldito engaño que Naruto Uzumaki jamás se enamoró de él.

**Fue mi culpa al final el quererte de más**

**Y tan sólo recibir la mitad.**

**Bajé la guardia y me expuse al dolor,**

**Caricias falsas, frío en la habitación;**

**Bajé la guardia y aposté el corazón,**

**Tantas palabras y ninguna emoción.**

-¡Porque Naruto, porque!-exclama llorando amargamente Sasuke-porque me hiciste esto, porque me engañaste, porque tanto odio, tanto rencor , y lo peor de todo es que aun así te amo, a pesar de Itachi, de mi error por matarlo, mi deseo de destruir Konoha a pesar de eso Naruto Uzumaki tu eres y siempre serás mi peor.

**Yo te quise y no te bastó ,**

**Y aún te amo**

**A pesar de que has sido mi peor error.**

**Uoh, uoh...**

**Mi peor error.**

Continuara…


End file.
